


Found

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja turtlesCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Leonardo x reader as the ghost of the forest from the 2007 movie. So, yeah , in the 2007 movie he goes to south america and is known as the ghost of the forest by the locals





	

You were not so quiet as you walked through the forest.   
You had heard that Leo was here.   
Well, not exactly. There was murmuring from the local village of a ghost but when you had asked about, no one seemed to be brave enough to tell you. You had nothing to go on, no concreate evidence but you did have assumptions.   
When he had left was the same time the rumors started to spread. You had known only that he had travelled to this area so it was your best bet.  
It was getting really late as you wondered aimlessly through the forest, desperate to hear his voice calling you or even catch a glimpse of those eyes you had come to love.   
You kept having horrific dreams of finding his body. They left you unable to sleep and eat. You spent ever waking moment in worry of him not returning at all.   
You just wished you had told him.   
\------flash back----------------  
You leaned against the wall and watched as Leo backed his bag, your mind racing. He was leaving and you didn’t know when he was going to be back. You had fallen in love with him a long time ago and wanted nothing more than to tell him which was why you were here now. Leo glanced over his shoulder, seeing you biting your lower lip and thinking hard.   
He took the moment to memorize your features, knowing he wouldn’t see them for a long time.   
Sensing you were being watched, you looked up and saw his eyes on you. However , when he was caught, he simply smiled and turned, throwing the bag over his shoulder before walking over to you. With every stride, your heart broke a little more and your throat dried.   
You had to tell him. You had to let him know how you felt about him, how you had always felt about him.   
You expected him to tell you not to worry, tell you that he would be back before you knew it, to tell you everything would be okay.   
But he didn’t say a word.   
He used his free hand to reach out and cup your cheek. The small touch sent a spark down your spine. You closed your eyes, leaning into his touch and raising your own hand to cover his.   
For a moment, the two of you stood there and took in the moment. You concentrated everything on him. You could hear his breathing, feel the warmth of his hand, smell his scent and as your eyes fluttered open, met his eyes.   
Then it was gone and he was leaving.   
“Leo! I-” You called out, running up behind him and freeze. You had to tell him. But how? What if he didn’t feel the same way and you had to part on an awkward note. Or on the other side of the scale, what if he did and still have to leave. Could you deal with knowing the person you loved and loved you back would be gone for god knows how long?   
Leo turned to look at you, silently asking what was wrong.   
“I-I” You stuttered, debating with yourself. But you lost the courage. “I’ll miss you.” You said with a sigh, instantly hating yourself.   
“I will miss you too.” Leo breathed, his eyes filled with a sadness you had never seen before.   
Then he left.   
\----------------present -------------------  
Now, that day haunted you. SO much so that you had traveled god knows how many miles just to make sure he was okay but as the sun set. And as the sun set, the darkness and cold began to creep in. The sun had been warm and bright but now it was gone and there was nothing you could do. But by the time you gave up, you were already lost.   
So you stumbled through the woods, unable to see of feel the tips of your fingers. You were shaking and shivering uncontrollably.   
You cursed to yourself as you leaned against one of the many trees that encircled you. Letting your head fall back against the tree, you looked up. You were able to just see a portions of the night sky through the leaves and branches and it was breathtaking. The bright stars seemed to shine down and the full moon began to light the forest floor a little more.   
Tears began to slip from your eyes and run down your cheeks.   
“Oh, Leonardo.” You sighed as you slid down the tree to sit with your knees pulled up to your chest and you buried your face behind them. “Where are you?” You whispered to yourself, your voice breaking.   
“Here.”   
That voice.   
You jumped and looked up only to stare into though bright blue eyes once again. Those eyes that had been a stranger to you for so long. The ones you had seen dead and lifeless in your dreams but were bright and filled with emotions.   
He was kneeling in front of you, staring at you as if he couldnt believe you were here. He reached out a hand but paused just before he touched your cheek, as if scared his hand would go right through your skin. But you leaned forward, feeling your skin meeting his. Letting out a sigh of relief, you looked into his eyes, unable to predict how he would react to you being here.   
His face broke into a smile as his eyes danced with happiness and joy.   
“[y/n].” He breathed and you lost it.   
You pushed yourself forward to throw your arms around him and bury your face in his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around your frame, holding you close.  
“God, I missed you.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss into your hair. All you could do was nod as you started to sob into his neck. He didn’t seemed to mind. He just held you tighter and pulled you so you were straddling his lap. If this had been any other situation, you would be glowing with embarrassment. But this was totally different.  
“What are you doing all the way out here? You could have died.” Leo pulled back, his eyes swimming with worry and confusion. As you looked into those eyes, you realised how silly your main reason was. But you could tell that he would think the worse. Like you were here to tell him someone had died.   
“I-I needed to know you were okay. I kept having these dreams where you died and it was killing me. I know im not meant to be here and you can scold me and send me back all you want. But I know you’re safe and that’s all that matters to me.” You smiled gently at the end, reaching up to stroke one of his cheeks just to make sure he was here.   
You expected him to sigh and tell you that you were being stupid and that you should never have come out here, but he doesn’t.   
He stares at you with wide eyes before smiling and leaning into your touch. You knew then that he was just as relieved to see you as you were to see him.   
You watched his eyes closed and he let out a small, content sigh. Something inside you was screaming for you to tell him. When you had to leave, you had a sickly feeling that the dreams would return. You knew better than anyone that Leo was strong and could look after himself. But that wasn’t why the dreams filled you with fear.   
It was the fear of him not knowing how you felt. Besides, Splinter couldn’t know you had travelled all the way out here so this meeting would have to be kept a secret anyway.   
“Leo?” Your voice shook slightly as you opened his eyes to look at you. You dropped your hand back to your lap and clasped your hands together. Your heart rate was now racing as you glanced down at your lap.   
“I need to tell you something. I-i-“ You started to stutter, just like before.   
“You missed me?” Leo offered, leaning forward a little.   
“No. Well, of course I miss you.” You stammered, looking at him then sighing. “I love you. I always have. I was going to tell you when you left but I was scared and didn’t want to ruin our friendship before you left. But these dreams, they haunt me every second of the day. The thought of losing you makes me sick to my stomach. But the thought of you never knowing how much I care for you, that’s different.” You looked up at him only to see him staring at you, his mouth slightly open.   
You waited a few seconds but when he didn’t respond, you sighed and went to stand up. “Please, just forget I ever said anything.” You mumbled, desperate to turn away from him so he could see your tears of rejection. But something grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you back down. The way it pulled you and the way you fell ended up meaning you landed on Leos lap. Before you could say anything, a pair of soft warm lips met your colder ones. A hand wrapped around your waist and the other was placed on the back of your head as he kissed you slowly and passionate.   
you took a moment to respond, but when you did, you felt all the emotions of the kiss. It was like sparks flowing right through your body.   
You wrapped one arm around his neck and the other rested on his front.   
You didnt care what happened tomorrow or the day after. You didn’t care if you had to go back home and not see him for god knows how long. You didn’t care. Because he felt the same way.   
The kiss was enough to make you forget everything. Every worry, every nightmare, every negative feeling. It made you forget you were on the forest ground and thousands of miles away from home.   
The only thing you could remember was how good his lips felt against yours.   
And that was all you needed.


End file.
